kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kileem
Warlord Kileem is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as a powerful warrior serving under Amuk Moonrah within the ranks of the Magi Council of Agrabah. His ghostly spirit later appears in "Return of the Keyblade", where it is summoned from the Underworld by Imperial Sorcerers and bonded to a empty replica of Sultan Hamed XVIII to possess as its new body. Story Backstory During the time of the Lands of Legend, Hamed the 1st had an evil relative by the name of Kileem, who was the very reason why he was ousted from his throne of Agrabah in the first place. Kileem was a bloodthirsty, power-hungry man who long wished to rule the desert caliphate so that he may lay waste to the other desert kingdoms to satisfy his hunger. So, he made a deal with the Magi Council to perform a secret coup' d'etat against Hamed and allow the evil sorcerers to take control over the Seven Deserts in exchange for a seat in their council. They succeeded all too well, and for his reward, Kileem was granted a magical armor that granted him powerful strength and nigh-invulnerability. But any gift from the Dark Lords always has a price, for the armor's magic was tied to a stone statue carved in Kileem's image, and if the statue were ever to be shattered, the armor would become powerless and fall lifeless to the ground, leaving the arrogant fool Kileem open to attack. Naturally, when Hamed partnered up with the desert thief Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham and the Jedi Knight Order on their campaigns to defeat the Magi Council and liberate Agrabah from their clutches, the heroes made sure to shatter the statue first by tricking Kileem into smashing it himself, causing him to lose his power and fall before Hamed's sword as the penalty for his treason. But before his head fell from his shoulders, Kileem angrily vowed that his ghost would one day rise from the grave to seek his revenge and regain the throne by snatching it away through the aide of one of Hamed's own descendants. Return of the Keyblade Many centuries later, after the fall of the Lands of Legend, the current Sultan Hamed's DNA was collected by the mad simian Doctor Frankenollie of the Dominion XIII as part of the Replica Project, a top-secret assignment known only to the superiors that would entail producing powerful Replicas to house fragments of Chernabog's blackened heart and transform into prospective Seekers of Darkness for the Dominion's ranks so that they may overpower the 10 Princesses of Heart or their 7 Guardians of Light in a ritualistic slaughter/duel and forge the Christ-Blade for the Grand Plan to overthrow the Republic and establish the Sith Empire, with the added capability of wielding a Keyblade as their appropriate weapon of choice. The project was ultimately scrapped after Frankenollie's death and the failure of both Fanny Cottontail and Mortimer Mouse to achieve their true potential before their original demise. Now years later, the project has been restarted and the Empire now has enough current technology to complete creation of their Replica Army, Kileem-Hamed included, and send them forth across the cosmos to wreak havoc on behalf of Chernabog. To create Kileem-Hamed, the ghost of the fallen warlord had to be dragged out of the River Styx by several Galactic Imperial Sorcerers, then placed within a Shadow Ball to keep it from withering into aether before he could be successfully bonded to the empty host shell. Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Category:Villains Category:The Replica Project Category:Warlords Category:Warriors Category:Ghosts Category:The Magi Council of Agrabah Category:Demons Category:Henchmen Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Undead characters